Nightmare on Elm Street
by forsaken2003
Summary: A killer is hunting the teens of Sunnydale High, killing them one by one in their dreams.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Nightmare on Elm Street

Author: Forsaken2003

Pairing: S/X, W/O, B/R

Rating: NC17 (Graphic Violence, Character Deaths)

Disclaimer: I own none, all belong to Joss Whedon  
Comments: Always welcomed!

Summary: A killer is hunting the teens of Sunnydale High, killing them one by one in their dreams.

Warnings/Spoilers: A rip off from all the Freddy Movies, does not belong to me. Please don't sue! _Italics indicate dreaming. _Also if you haven't watched any of the movies be warned the ending is always lame, so be warned now.

Beta'd by: Dragonfly_64

Prologue

Spike twitched in his sleep. For the past two weeks every time he slept, he would have the most horrible dreams. There was a man with a horrible disfigured face Spike figured from a fire. On his right hand, he had four sharp razors for fingers. Every night Spike would run from the man in his dreams, absolutely terrified of him even though he knew it was only a dream.

In every dream Spike had he could hear children singing. The song was embedded forever into his brain. 'One, two Kruger's coming for you. Three, four better close your door. Five, six grab your crucifix. Seven, eight better stay up late. Nine, ten never sleep again.'

_Spike was running through the familiar boiler room wincing as he heard the razors scrap against some metal surface. He turned left and the next thing he knew he was in a run down house. _

_Starting with the kitchen he went through the drawers trying to find anything interesting. Finding just dusty utensils he moved on to the fridge. Expecting to find rotten food he grabbed a hold of the door and yanked it open. Spike jumped back as a hand swiped out, razors clawed at Spike ripping his chest open. A cry came from Spike as he stumbled back and looked down to see blood dripping from the wound, luckily it wasn't fatal._

"_Welcome to my home," The killer greeted with a sneer as he climbed out of the fridge with ease, "You have to be sick of this cat and mouse game? We've been playing for weeks!" He complained as he licked the blood from his blades, "How about you give up? Give me your soul?"_

"_Fuck you!" Spike cursed at him. Obviously he pissed off the other man enough to make him launch himself at Spike. _

Before the blades could penetrate, Spike was jarred awake by his father shaking him roughly. "You're alarm has been going off for nearly ten minutes William," His father looked concerned. "You've never been such a solid sleeper before."

Spike's hand went to his chest finding the cuts he had gotten in his dreams, "Bad dreams."

"I'd say," Mr. Giles dragged his son to the bathroom to take care of the scratches. "You have to be more careful, William."

"Don't I know it," Spike whispered. He knew he didn't have much time left. Whoever was after him in his dreams was losing patience it was only a matter of time before he really did kill Spike.

Part One

Xander was hanging out in the hallway of Sunnydale High with his friends; Willow, Buffy, Oz and Riley. Another boring Monday, the only good thing about it was science class because he was partnered with the hottest guy in school, William 'Spike' Giles. Everyone had a crush on the guy even though no one really knew much about him.

Spike seemed to be a loner and liked it just fine. He wasn't a jock, a nerd or a bully and he wasn't in band. He was just there, but Spike was seemed like a nice guy he'd small talk with Xander and would even acknowledge him in the hall.

Xander noticed the dark circles under Buffy's eyes, "What's up, Buff? Stay up all night watching some girly movie?"

"No," Buffy replied with a yawn. "I've been having some bad dreams the last couple nights. I can't seem to shake them."

"Me too," Willow spoke up. "They've been really freaky."

Oz wrapped an arm around her shoulders giving her a little squeeze but nodded his head in agreement.

"Not just me then?" Xander asked. He couldn't help but be relieved, even though the fact that they were all having nightmares every night caused some concern.

"I haven't had any," Riley replied before kissing Buffy's neck making her giggle.

"Don't look now but Spike is coming this way," Willow informed Xander with a sly smile.

Buffy grinned and poked Xander in the side, "It's your boyfriend!"

"Shut up," Xander hissed. "He isn't my boyfriend," he pouted. When Spike was close enough Xander plastered on a smile, "Morning, Spike!"

"Bugger off," Spike growled as he stormed past the group of friends. He didn't notice the hurt look on Xander's face and if he had he probably wouldn't have cared too much at the moment. There were bigger things to worry about than hurt feelings.

Buffy glared at Spike's departing back, "Wow, rude much!"

"Well, can you blame him?" Cordelia Chase came up to them flipping her hair. "Xander is a loser, while Spike is the most popular guy in school! Of course he wouldn't want to be seen with him."

"Oh and I guess he'd want to be seen with you?" Buffy placed his hands on her hips.

Cordelia shrugged, "I'm sure he wouldn't mind having the girl that is going to be in a commercial for the new salon that is opening up next month on his arm."

"Right, I'm sure he wants to be seen with a superficial bitch," Buffy replied her eyes narrowed.

"I'm superficial? I'm not the only one on a low carb diet. Which by the way, so isn't working for you," Without another word Cordelia stormed off.

Willow shook her head, "I heard her dad had to pay the owner of the place to get them to use her."

"Maybe she won't be that bad?" Oz offered always trying to see the good in people.

"I highly doubt that," Xander replied just before the bell rang. "Got to jet, time for science!" And he dashed down the hall.

Spike was already in his seat when Xander walked into the room. Taking a deep breath he made his way over to the table he shared with Spike placing his books on it before sitting down. He refused to look at Spike not wanting to be caught and yelled at again.

Blue eyes looked over at Xander and saw his dejected demeanour and Spike couldn't help but feel bad. He actually really liked Xander and he was happy that he had him as his partner. Sighing Spike turned to face Xander who was pretending to read some of the notes he taken the previous Friday.

"Look. Xander," Spike leaned in close. "Sorry about earlier. I haven't been having the best night's sleeps."

Xander's head snapped up looking at Spike with huge hazel eyes, "You've been having nightmares, too?"

"What do you mean too?" Spike demanded he wasn't the only one dreaming of this man?

"Me, Buffy, Willow, and Oz have all been having nightmares the last couple nights." Xander explained and worried his lip. "We didn't really get into it."

Spike nodded and turned his attention to the front of the room when Mr. Lambert walked in. Throughout the class Spike didn't hear a single thing the teacher said, his focus completely on the man from his dreams. He'd have to talk to Xander about what his nightmares were about.

Part Two

_Cordelia was fixing up her makeup that the artist had just finished doing. You really couldn't get good help these days. She smacked her lips together before making sure she had no wrinkles in her outfit. _

"_Everyone is going to be so jealous of me," She declared before going to the door of her dressing room to announce she was ready._

"_Alright, Miss. Chase, we aren't quite ready for you yet. Why don't you make yourself comfortable in your dressing room? There is a television in there, just make yourself at home." The director told her ignoring the annoyed look on Cordelia's face._

_Sighing Cordelia went and sat on the uncomfortable couch and grabbed the remote control before turning it on. A frown crossed her pretty face when the channels were all scrambled. Huffing in annoyance she turned the set off and stomped over to the mirror to make sure she still looked perfect. "I bet Julia Roberts doesn't have to put up with this!" She bitched to herself. _

_She was playing with her hair when her reflection changed to a horribly disfigured man, "So you want to be the next big thing, do you, Cordelia?" He asked his voice sounding hoarse. _

_Cordelia looked around trying to figure out if a joke was being played on her, "What?"_

_His right hand smashed through the mirror grabbing her hair to hold her steady. The top part of his body came through the mirror as his bottom half remained in the mirror. "You seem so worried about your looks, Cordelia. Why don't I help you with that?" He grabbed a large piece of the broken mirror holding it close to her face. "You might not want to move… don't want me to make a mistake." He laughed as he sliced the jagged glass into her face; her screams amusing him further._

Cordelia's body jerked on her bed, large gashes appeared on her pretty face. Her body finally stilled when her heart stopped.

The door opened when her mother came in, "Honey? Is everything alright? It sounded like you were having a nightmare." The older woman asked before turning the light on. When the room lit up, her screams echoed throughout the house.

When Spike got to school the next day he instantly noticed the irregular emotions from the other students. When he spotted Xander and company he made his way to them. "What's going on?"

Willow sniffed and buried her head into Oz's shoulder. Her muffled sob could be heard.

"Cordelia… she's dead," Oz explained. "Her mother found her in her bed early this morning."

"Bloody hell," Spike swore. "What happened?"

Xander took a deep breath, he had never gotten along with Cordelia but he never would have wished her dead. "They are saying someone broke into her house and cut up her face. They were down to the bone! Who could do that?"

"Was there any evidence of someone breaking in?" Spike asked. He had a feeling in the pit of his stomach that no one broke into her home but that it was something else.

"That's the weird thing. They can't find any evidence that someone broke in. They are questioning whether one of her parents did it." Buffy added, wiping tears away smearing her mascara.

Spike looked over at Xander and leaned in, "After school we should talk."

Xander nodded, "Yeah sure, meet me by my locker?"

"Sure," Spike agreed and walked away. How the hell was he going to convince Xander that he thought the man from his dreams killed Cordelia?

Due to the loss of Cordelia Chase, the school decided to shut down for the day and the teachers told all the students there would be a counsellor on hand for anyone that would like to speak to her.

Xander waited nervously by his locker, trying to figure out what it was that Spike wanted to talk to him about. He had no doubt that it had something to do with the death of Cordelia. Did he have a clue as to who was responsible? But if he did, why talk to him about it and not go to the police?

"Xander," Spike jogged up to him. "Walk with me?"

"Yeah," Xander followed Spike out of the school and to the football bleachers. "What's going on, Spike?"

When Xander sat on the second row, Spike started to pace. "Do you remember the other day we were talking about having nightmares?"

Xander couldn't help the shudder that ran through his body. He had had some horrible nightmares throughout the years but none like the recent ones. "What about them?"

"What have yours been about?" Spike asked he pulled out a cigarette lighting it up.

"What does that have to do with anything?" Xander honestly had no idea what Spike was going on about.

"Please, Xan, just tell me." Spike begged.

Xander had never heard Spike like this before, so scared. "They are usually about this guy. It looks like he was burnt in a fire or something. He has these…"

"Razors for fingers? Sometimes you hear children singing or you're maybe in a boiler room?" Spike interrupted.

"H-how did you know?" Xander's eyes were wide with fear. "I never told anyone my dreams."

Spike sat himself beside Xander, "I've been dreaming of him the last two weeks. I've always gotten away from him, but three nights ago," Spike stopped and unbuttoned his shirt exposing four healing cuts on his chest, "He got me, he would have killed me if my da' hadn't have woken me."

Xander's hand came out fingers tracing the marks, "Oh my god." He looked up into Spike's eyes. "He's real?" Spike nodded, "You think he is the one that killed Cordelia?" Another nod, "You know how crazy that sounds?"

"Beyond crazy," Spike admitted. "But I think it's true."

"I think you might be right," Xander acquiesced. "What are we suppose to do?"

"Honestly? I have no sodding idea." Spike answered. He didn't have any real answers but Xander believing him gave him some relief.


	2. Chapter 3

Title: Nightmare on Elm Street

Author: Forsaken2003

Pairing: S/X, W/O, B/R

Rating: NC17 (Graphic Violence, Character Deaths)

Disclaimer: I own none, all belong to Joss Whedon  
Comments: Always welcomed!

Summary: A killer is hunting the teens of Sunnydale High, killing them one by one in their dreams.

Warnings/Spoilers: A rip off from all the Freddy Movies, does not belong to me. Please don't sue! _Italics indicate dreaming. _Also if you haven't watched any of the movies be warned the ending is always lame, so be warned now.

Beta'd by: Dragonfly_64

Part Three

"You actually want us to believe that some crazy guy from our dreams is trying to kill us?" Buffy sat on the floor of Xander's bedroom. "Do you know how crazy that sounds?"

"Trust me, we know," Xander answered. "But what other explanation is there that we've all dreamed of the same guy?"

Buffy just bit her lip with no answer.

Riley shook his head, "You are both crazy. Your dreams can't kill you! Besides I haven't been having any dreams of this guy. It's just a coincidence."

"Actually there have been studies saying if you die in your dreams you could die for real," Oz offered. He wasn't about to dismiss the idea of this stranger being able to kill them in their sleep. If he was known for one thing, it was being open-minded.

"What do we do?" Willow asked. "I mean, who is this guy?"

"The only thing I know is that is name is Kruger. It's in that bloody song those kids constantly sing." Spike paced the length of the room; he had been doing that a lot lately. Both Buffy and Riley seemed to refuse the fact that this could even be possible. Willow seemed to at least accept the possibility along with Oz who was considering the possibility.

Willow's brow wrinkled the way as it always did when she was thinking. Without a word she pulled out her laptop and started it up. Once everything was loaded she opened the internet and typed in Google.

"What are you looking for?" Oz asked resting his head on Willows' shoulder.

"We know the guy's last name right?" Willow asked not expecting an answer. "What if this guy is real?"

Buffy looked up from her nails, "You think this guy is alive?"

"Not alive, but maybe dead?" Willow suggested as she typed in the last name. A dozen sites came up. Biting her lip she opened the first one and set off reading the article. "Oh my god," She gasped.

Oz read over his girlfriend's shoulder, his eyes widening. "We found our guy, Angelus Kruger. It says he was a serial killer. He would take kids to torture before killing them, and not much of a surprise, he used knives."

"That explains the knives for fingers he has going on." Xander replied. So the guy was real. "Is he dead?"

"Yeah, he was found not guilty on all accounts of murder. Apparently the jurors were a bunch of morons. They had more than enough proof to convict." Willow said, guessing that none of the jurors had kids. "The parents were so upset that they went after him themselves. They found him at a cabin in the woods where he was hiding out. It says here they threw bottles of gasoline through the windows before lighting a match and tossing it in. It ignited instantly; his screams could be heard for miles. They just stood and watched until the whole thing crumbled." Willow finished before looking up at her friends.

The group remained quiet, absorbing what they just found out. The guy was actually real? But dead and now hunting them in their dreams? That was just insane! "What year was this?" Spike asked trying to put all the pieces together.

"Uh…" Willow continued to scroll through the article. "1984."

Buffy stood and grabbed her backpack. "Where are you going?" Spike demanded to know. How could she just walk away knowing some pissed off guy was going to kill them?

"This is crazy! I can't believe you guys are actually falling for this." Buffy said with disgust. "Riley, will you walk me home?"

"Yeah, I'm done listening to this." Riley took Buffy's hand guiding her out from all the craziness.

Xander stood as well, "You guys, we just found out this guy was real!"

Buffy shook her head, "That doesn't mean anything; maybe we've heard of him and forgot." She called back as she left with her boyfriend.

Willow shut down her laptop before putting it into her bag, "I should get going, too. I'm working at the veterinarian clinic and I'm already late." She said and turned to Oz, "Want to walk me?"

"Yeah, surprisingly I'm not too eager to be alone right now," Oz nodded a goodbye to Spike and Xander before leaving with Willow.

Xander flopped onto his bed and sighed. "Well that was productive," he said sarcastically.

"We have more information then we did before right?" Spike sat beside Xander. He placed a hand on Xander's knee giving it a reassuring squeeze. "This guy is scary but maybe there's a way to stop him."

"He's going to kill again," Xander stated the obvious.

Spike nodded, "We'll just have to find an answer fast then."

Xander sat back up looking at Spike. A killer was on the loose in their dreams and he could die tonight. He decided if he wanted to let Spike know how he felt he should do it now before something happened and he would regret it. Xander placed his hand on Spike's sharp cheek bone, not moving. He wanted to give Spike the chance to pull away.

Spike sat still as Xander touched his cheek, he was sure what was going to come next but he wasn't going to take the lead in case he was misunderstanding the situation. Holding his breath as Xander leaned in, he decided to meet Xander half way. Their lips met and couldn't help the gasp that escaped him. Xander's lips were softer then he imagined.

Xander moaned into the kiss and pushed Spike onto his back and climbed on top of him all without losing contact. His hands massaged Spike's scalp, he was surprised at how soft his hair was, and it looked hard from all the products that Spike obviously used.

Turning his head Spike took a deep breath, he looked back at Xander his eyes wild, "I have to say this is a surprise."

"For you, yes," Xander chuckled. "You do realise everyone in school knows I've been crushing on you since last year."

"Really?" Spike had no idea that Xander had remotely any feelings for him like that. "I guess I'm a little slow on the up take."

Xander laughed, "Obviously." He sobered up and climbed off of Spike, "So what are we going to do about this Angelus guy?"

"I'll do some more research tonight see if I can find anything." Spike said stretching before getting off the bed. "I'll let you know at school tomorrow if I find anything."

"Yeah, alright." Xander said walking Spike outside. "Just do me a favour will you?"

Spike tilted his head. "What's that?"

"Be careful tonight." Xander said.

"You too luv," A quick peck on the lips and Spike left determined to find out what was going on.

Part Four

Riley decided to hang out in his backyard and relax in the hammock. He scoffed as he thought about how easily everyone had been to actually believe some guy killed Cordelia Chase in her dreams. The only sensible one was Buffy; she might not be as book smart as Willow but when it came to common sense she was the winner. Sighing he closed his eyes and slowly rocked the hammock back and forth lulling himself to sleep.

_Riley was standing in the middle of the fight. Guns were blazing, grenades exploding all around him. Men were screaming as they were hit, they were on losing ground and everyone was looking at Riley for instructions._

"_Fall back!" Riley yell over the noise, "Fall back!" He repeated as he helped a soldier back to a bunker. The man was holding his side trying to keep his intestines from falling out. "You'll be fine, soldier, we'll get you patched up in no time and you'll be back in the fight in no time."_

"_You really…" The soldier groaned as his grip tightened. "Really think I'm going to make it, sergeant?"_

_Riley continued to drag the injured man the trench in sight, "Of course I do, soldier."_

"_Do you really think you're cut out for this?" The soldier asked, his voice sounding harsher than and not as weak as it just had been. "Think you're going to make it out alive?"_

_Riley turned his gaze on the man, his blood running cold as he saw the very man Spike and Xander claimed was responsible for the death of Cordelia. "You're him… that Kruger guy." He let him go taking several steps back, "The guy that killed all those kids."_

"_Aww, I'm famous!" Angelus said mockingly and placed a hand over his chest. "It's just such an honour to have all my hard work acknowledged!"_

"_You're a sick piece of shit," Riley retorted pulling out his M14. He then unloaded it into Angelus' chest. Angelus went down falling still, his eyes closed. Riley lowered his weapon and stood immobile before he made his way to the fallen man. Still no movement from Angelus so he gave a hard kick to Kruger's leg, however he wasn't expecting a hand to snake out and grab his ankle. _

_Angelus growled as he pulled Riley's foot from under him making him lose his balance and drop on to his butt. Angelus was back on his feet before Riley could register what was going on. "You think that a gun is going to kill me you fucker? I am eternal!" He reached into his pocket pulling out a small gun that resembled a BB gun. "Didn't anyone ever tell you it's not the size of the gun that matters?"_

"_I don't believe what those assholes say; you can't kill me in my dreams." Riley spat out._

"_You think? Are you about ready to find out?" Angelus as he loaded a single small bullet into his gun. "Do you feel lucky? Well, do ya, punk__?__" He said in a very convincing Clint Eastwood voice. _

"_Go to hell, you fucking bastard!" Riley bellowed he wasn't afraid of some guy in his dreams. The only reason he was even dreaming of this guy was because of all talk about him._

_Raising the gun, a dirty smirk on his face, "I'll tell your girlfriend you say hello." Angelus pulled the trigger. _

_The bullet moved in slow motion; Riley was sure it was because it was a dream. He tried to move his body to get out of the way but he found himself paralysed. The bullet struck him in the forehead; the impact of the bullet caused an explosion literally blowing Riley's head apart. _

_Angelus brought the smoking gun to his lips and blew on the barrel. "Told you size didn't matter."_

Riley's hand that was resting on his chest fell to his side, hanging off the edge of the hammock. Blood dripped onto the grass from where his head had been.

Buffy stormed over to her friends the next day; her hair was a mess, no makeup on and she was wearing sweats. Something was definitely wrong.

"Buffy, what's wrong?" Willow asked grabbing a hold of her friend's hand.

"Riley is dead! That's what's wrong!" Buffy yelled drawing attention to herself. "You guys just kept pushing the subject of that dead serial killer. You couldn't let it drop and Riley couldn't take it and killed himself!" She fell to her knees crying.

Everyone stood frozen, Riley was dead? Had it been Angelus who had gotten him or did he really kill himself? "What happened?" Xander asked kneeling beside Buffy.

"He took a gun and… and…" Buffy sobbed. "It was horrible! I found him in the backyard. I thought he was sleeping and I climbed onto the hammock with him. His head… oh god it was gone!"

Spike put his hand over his mouth trying to stop himself from vomiting. That was worse than what Cordelia had suffered. "Buffy… please don't get mad but I have to ask. Was there a gun?"

"What?" Buffy demanded. "My boyfriend is dead and you want to know about the gun?"

"Buffy, please," Spike knelt in front of her. "Was there a gun?"

"No, there wasn't," Buffy answered sending Spike dirty looks. "And don't even start going on about that fucking Kruger guy again! I don't want to hear anymore of it. Riley killed himself." Her throat closed. "I don't know why… he had his future all planned out. He wanted to join the military after graduation. He wanted to help serve his country. God when he told me, he was so scared I'd be pissed at him and tell him no. Of course I was mad but it was his decision and I told him I'd support him."

Willow wrapped her arms around Buffy rocking her back and forth, "I am so sorry. We are all so sorry."

"He was a good guy," Oz spoke kindly and then went quiet to give a moment of silence to his friend.

"I-I can't be here," Buffy stood wiping her eyes. "I don't even know why I came."

"Shock," Spike answered. "I don't think it's all sunk in yet. Like it's not real."

Buffy nodded sniffling, "But it is, isn't it? Riley's gone and I'm never going to be able to hug him again… or kiss him. I never got the chance to tell him I loved him."

"He knew," Xander assured her. "And he loved you too."

Willow and Xander helped her up onto her feet, "I'm going to take her home," Willow said, taking Buffy's backpack. "Will you take notes in geometry for me, Oz?"

"Course I will," Oz leaned in giving her quick kiss, not wanting to upset Buffy further. "I'll stop by later."

"Thanks," Willow took Buffy's hand and directed her out of the school.

Xander turned to his remaining friends, "We have to do something!"

"What do you suggest?" Oz asked. He agreed something needed to be done before someone else died. His heart clenched as he thought that Willow could be next.

"Me and Willow will talk to our parents." Xander stated, "They lived in Sunndydale back than so they have to know something about that." He was sick of this fucker; he wanted to get rid of him before another one of his friends died. He looked at Spike; he could see the fear in his piercing blue eyes. Spike obviously thought he was the next one. Xander wouldn't let that happen.

Part Five

Willow's eyes drooped shut as she sat at her computer while she tried to work on a history paper that was due next Wednesday. Usually she would have already been done the assignment but with kids from her school slowly getting murdered her attention was on that. Her last thought before falling asleep was that she hoped that they could find a way to get rid of the monster.

_She was the only one in the amphibian exhibit at the zoo. Willow didn't know what made her go in there since she was deathly terrified of frogs. She looked around for the exit but there didn't appear to be one. Taking a deep breath she decided that she might as well take a look around. Maybe she'd learn something new, she loved that and maybe it would take her mind off the frogs._

_Willow quickly learned that the entire exhibit was frogs. There were tons of different species of frogs from tree, aquatic, exotic, and even some endangered ones. _

"_Aren't they lovely?" A young man asked standing behind Willow starting her, "Such beautiful colors."_

"_Oh goddess!" Willow cried her hand over her chest. "You startled me, do you know the way out of here? I'm not much of a fan of frogs they really creep me out."_

_The man didn't answer her as he picked up a multi-blue coloured frog no bigger then five centimetres. "Did you know the __Dendrobates azureus frog is posionous? Of course the poison usually paralyzes its victim only sometimes killing them."_

"_That's, that's good to know." Willow stammered her eyes glued to the small frog. "Maybe you should put it back so you don't make it mad."_

"_Don't worry, little red riding hood. Nothing can kill me," His eyes locked with Willow's as his features shifted back to his own face.. "You on the other hand." He chuckled as he set the small creature on the ground._

_Willow took a step back as she realised she was dreaming, "I-it's you. The one from my dreams, the one that killed Cordelia and Riley."_

"_And the one that's going to kill you; don't forget." Angel answered; then he tsked. "This just isn't going to do. At this size it isn't promising it will kill you. I'll just have to fix that." As he spoke the frog began growing, it only stopped when it was two feet tall. "That's better' isn't it?"_

_Turning around Willow ran looking for a door or a window, maybe even a vent. The floor shook as the deadly frog bounded right after her._

"_Go on, Kermit!" Angelus cheered, "Kill the little bitch."_

_A pipe was laying on a crate that was marked 'food'. Grabbing it up she held it like a bat getting ready to swing it. There was no way out except waking up. An idea struck Willow, moving her hand half way up the pipe she held out her other arm. Taking a deep breath she brought the metal pipe down hard across her arm breaking the bone._

Willow woke up screaming in pain, her arm broken and already bruised; she had never been so happy for pain.

Spike scrolled through yet another website about Angelus Kruger. He had been looking for two hours and there was new information. With a sigh he was just about to close the page when he found something interesting. There was a link that could direct him to the victims. Double clicking, he waited for the page to load.

Spike's eyes widened, there had to be at least fifty names. He decided to go through the names to see if maybe something popped out. Half way down the list a name caught his eye, "Wesley Giles?" He whispered and clicked on the name. There was a picture of a boy no older then six. He had short brown hair and blue eyes. In the picture he had a giant smile on his face as he played with race cars. There was a short article underneath.

'_**Wesley Giles born July 18**__**th**__**, 1978 was abducted from the front yard of his home on September 21**__**st**__**, 1983. His parents Rupert and Olivia Giles pled to the community for any information on the whereabouts of their only child. Three days later his body was found by a 21 year old jogger that was running in the woods just outside of town. **_

_**The police searched the woods for any evidence leading to the killer. A rookie officer found a cabin in the woods. When investigating he found a set of bloody knifes, not knowing any better he picked them up contaminating any evidence that was on them. They found out that the cabin belonged to Angelus Kruger and arrested him. When the trial had finished the jurors found Kruger not guilty, as a result of the mistake the officer made of touching the evidence, letting him walk free.'**_

Spike printed out the page before confronting his father. He walked into his father's study and slammed the piece of paper down in front of his father. "What is this?" Spike demanded to know.

Rupert looked at the picture all the color drained from his face, "Where did you get this?"

"I asked you a question!" Spike yelled.

"Wesley, he was your older brother," Rupert answered his fingers stroked the picture.

Spike's legs gave out and he collapsed to the floor, the last couple weeks were too much for him. Rupert was at his side kneeling beside him. "We only moved here last year."

"After your brother died," Rupert's voice wavered. "Your mother and I decided to go back to England.

"I would have been three when he died. Why don't I remember him?" Spike asked his head spinning.

"You were much too young," Rupert explained tears filling his eyes.

Spike shook his head, "Why did we move back her than?" He demanded to know.

"After your mother died I started having nightmares about Wesley. That it was my fault for what happened. I began seeing a therapist and they told me that I needed to confront my past. So we moved here

Spike sat there hyperventilating, "Angelus killed Wesley didn't he?"

"Yes," Rupert answered pulling his son into a hug. "But he is dead as well. He got what he deserved."

"You did it?" Spike pulled away staring at his father. "You killed him."

"I had to," Rupert said. "He took our son and because of that incompetent officer he walked! The other parents and I were not going to just do nothing, so he could go off to another town and do what he did to other children." He explained, "Your mother was so devastated. She wanted to give up, she became depressed but it was you that kept her going. You kept us both going."

Spike remained quiet, sending a silent pray to the brother he couldn't remember and to his mother that died two years ago in a car accident. He realised he was getting off track, "Da' I have to tell you something and you have to believe me."

"Of course, son, you know I will." Rupert encouraged him to go on.

"Angelus is still killing people," Spike said. "I don't understand how but that doesn't matter. He has already killed two kids from my school through their dreams."

Rupert stood and moved away from Spike, "William, he is dead! He can't hurt anyone anymore."

"How do you explain this then?" Spike ripped his shirt open showing the four scratches, "Do you honestly think normal finger nails could do that? Are you telling me they don't look like bloody knife cuts? That's what he used when he killed and tortured those kids, wasn't it? How he killed Wesley?" Spike said, "And you killed him and now he is killing us."

"That isn't possible, William," Rupert said, "I know it is hard when people you know die but you can't blame that on someone that is already dead."

The phone rang and Spike grabbed it up, "What?" He barked to the caller; he needed to make his father believe him. "Xander?... Wait what?... Slow down!...Willow, is she alright?...I'll meet you at the hospital." He hung up the phone and walked out of the room.

"William, what happened?" Rupert asked, following Spike out into the foyer.

"Willow fell asleep," Spike answered pulling on a jacket. "Angelus tried killing her. Believe me or not, I don't sodding care." And he opened and closed the door as he left the house.


	3. Chapter 6

Title: Nightmare on Elm Street

Author: Forsaken2003

Pairing: S/X, W/O, B/R

Rating: NC17 (Graphic Violence, Character Deaths)

Disclaimer: I own none, all belong to Joss Whedon  
Comments: Always welcomed!

Summary: A killer is hunting the teens of Sunnydale High, killing them one by one in their dreams.

Warnings/Spoilers: A rip off from all the Freddy Movies, does not belong to me. Please don't sue! _Italics indicate dreaming. _Also if you haven't watched any of the movies be warned the ending is always lame, so be warned now.

Beta'd by: Dragonfly_64

Part Six

When Spike got to the hospital the doctor had just finished plastering Willow's left arm. Buffy, Oz and Xander were already there. Willow's parents were out of town on some business trip. "Are you alright, Willow?"

She didn't answer until the doctor left, "I've been better. Goddess, he was so close to killing me."

"Are we honestly back to this Angelus guy?" Buffy huffed; she still refused to believe it.

"How else do you explain this?" Oz asked, rubbing Willow's shoulder.

"I don't know," Buffy replied. "She had a bad dream and slammed her arm into her nightstand."

Xander shook his head, "Buffy, her arm is broken in two places! I know you don't want to believe but you better start thinking outside the fucking box." He walked over to Spike taking a hold of his hand, "Hey, are you alright?"

Spike shook his head, "I talked to my da'."

"About what?" Willow asked.

"He apparently knew stuff that I didn't think he could. He was the one that brought all the grieving parents together. He was the one that set the cabin on fire." Spike said turning from the group.

Xander placed a hand on Spike's shoulder, "Why him? I thought only the parents that lost their kids were involved. And you guys didn't move here until last year."

"Turns out I had a brother that I don't remember," Spike said quietly, his voice hoarse. "He would have been nineteen. Angelus killed him. After he killed Angelus my parents decided it would be best to move away. When mom died he wasn't handling things well and it was suggested that he face his past."

"Oh, my god," Buffy gasped wrapping her arms around herself trying to find some comfort. She still wasn't over the loss of Riley, still couldn't believe that he was gone.

Xander wrapped his arms around Spike trying to give him some sort of comfort and support. "I'm sorry, Spike."

"I don't even know what to think," Spike said honestly. "I can't focus on that now. There has to be a way to stop this prick. What about your parents?"

"I talked to my parents and they claim to know nothing about this guy," Xander said. "They were probably drunk at the time of all the murders."

"And I can't get a hold of my parents," Willow replied and poked at the cast on her arm seeing if it was dry.

Spike sighed, he was tired. "We should get out of here."

"I'll drive Willow home." Oz said helping her down from the examining table and draped his jacket over her shoulders. They all left the hospital contemplating the situation.

Spike dropped Xander off at his house after they left the hospital. With a quick kiss and a promise to talk the next day, Spike was off and back at his own house. He was grateful that his dad was already asleep, he didn't think he could deal with the new information he learned.

He stripped down to his boxers before brushing his teeth quickly and climbed into bed. Spike knew it was stupid to go to sleep where he was defenceless but he was mentally exhausted. His eyes fluttered close he was asleep in minutes.

_Spike was cleaning out the garage, his father had been hassling him to do it for weeks. He knew instantly he was dreaming, he wouldn't give up a free Saturday to do cleaning. Looking around he didn't notice anything out of the ordinary. With a sigh of relief, sure it was a regular old boring dream he headed for the side door. He may have been dreaming but that didn't mean he was going to actually do work in it! _

"_Let's see if I can track down Xander," Spike smiled at the thought of the other boy. He really did like him. With everything that had been going on the last few weeks he never had an actually chance to have a chat with Xander about what was going on between them._

_Suddenly he was at the bronze, Xander making his way over to him. A smile graced Xander's face as he grabbed Spike's hips pulling him in close, "Hey, stranger."_

"_Xander, I was just looking for you," Spike wrapped his own arms around Xander._

"_Looks like you found me," Xander replied kissing Spike's lips._

_Spike pulled back and licked his lips, Xander tasted like chocolate. "I think this is a dream."_

"_So what?" Xander asked with a shrug. "No killer around. It's just you, me and a couple of other kids from school."_

"_It's eerie; it's been so long since I haven't seen Angelus." Spike explained as he moved his hips to the beat. "Not that I'm complaining mind you."_

_Xander smiled, "It's been awhile since I've dreamed of you."_

"_This is my dream, pet," Spike corrected dream Xander. "And it's been awhile for me as well."_

"_This is my dream," Xander argued. "We always start of at the Bronze and then we make our way into the janitor's closet." He answered with a leer._

_Spike frowned, dream Xander made a point. He never dreamed of being at the Bronze with Xander. They were always in his room. And just like that the Bronze faded away and Spike and Xander were now in Spike's bedroom._

_Xander looked around dazed, "Woah." He began wandering around the room. Xander spotted the CD player. "So what is it that we are listening too?" He asked and popped it open, "The Ramones, interesting."_

"_Xander, don't you find this at all weird? I mean we are both in this dream!" Spike asked running a frustrated hand through his hair. _

"_A little, yeah," Xander turned his attention back to Spike. "But do we have to worry about it right now? This is the first time we've had time to ourselves. Can't we just enjoy it?"_

_Spike thought about it, Xander was right. Why couldn't they enjoy this? He stepped up to Xander placing a kiss on Xander's neck, "You're right, pet."_

"_I knew it," Xander grinned kissing Spike. He walked Spike backwards until he hit the bed toppling onto the mattress. Spike was then covered by Xander's bigger body. He continued to kiss Spike as he ran his hands down his body. "You have no idea how long I've wanted to touch you. Sitting beside you everyday in class, I had to stop myself from reaching my hand out and running my fingers through your hair." Xander said as he ran his fingers through Spike's hair. "When we finally kissed in my room, I was sure it was a dream."_

"_Not a dream, luv," Spike answered and pulled Xander back for a kiss. "Less talking now, yeah? Want to feel you," Spike explained._

_Xander pulled his shirt from his body, "I like the way you think." _

Spike was jerked awake by his alarm clock, slamming a fist down on the snooze button he fell back onto his pillow. "Bloody hell!" He looked down to see his shorts had a tent in them. "Bloody hell!" He cursed again in frustration.

Part Seven

Spike and Xander met in the parking lot of the high school. Spike had phoned him asking to meet him there to talk. He needed to find out what was going on. As soon as they were close enough they said at the same time, "What the hell is going on?"

Spike raised an eyebrow, "I've got no bloody idea pet. One minute I was in my garage and the next I was thinking about you and poof there you were."

Xander frowned, "So what? Are you saying you pulled me into your dream?"

"Like I said Xan, I don't know." Spike sighed and walked them over to the football field. "It isn't even possible."

"Says the guy that is getting stalked by some dead killer in his sleep," Xander shot back.

Spike blushed a little, "Point taken." He paused, "So this could be a good thing right? I mean maybe if two of us are in a dream it will be harder for this fucker to get us."

"Or he'll be able to kill both of us at once," Xander said pessimistic. He grabbed on to Spike's hand. "Do you really think it's possible?"

"I don't know, worth a shot though, yeah?" Spike brought Xander's hand up to lips kissing it.

Xander nodded, "Yeah, I mean he didn't show up last night."

"So we should go phone the others," Spike replied pulling Xander back to the parking lot to go back to his house and call the others.

There was a loud knock on Buffy's door before her mother walked in, "Buffy, it's almost ten o'clock. You should try to get out of bed."

Buffy rolled over to look at her mom, "Mom, it's the weekend, the time to sleep in. Plus… I was supposed to meet Riley today. We were going to go to the fair the next town over." Her eyes began to water.

Mrs. Summers sat on Buffy's bed hugging her, "I'm so sorry about Riley, honey. He was such a nice young man."

"We were going to get married." Buffy told her mother, "After graduation."

"I'm sorry, Buffy," Mrs. Summers tried to sooth her baby girl. "Stay in bed a little while longer. How about we go out for lunch? We can go to that Italian place you like, how does that sound?"

Buffy gave a watery smile, "Thanks, mom. I-I'll be down in couple hours alright? I just need some more sleep."

"Of course," Mrs. Summers placed a kiss on Buffy's forehead before standing up. "I'll wake you at noon alright?"

"Yeah thanks," Buffy laid back down and turned her back to her mother and heard the door click shut. With a sigh she whispered, "I miss you, Riley." And she fell back to sleep.

_Buffy stood in front of Riley's grave, flowers in hand. She leaned down and placed them against the headstone. "Why did you leave me, Riley?" She whispered._

"_I didn't," A voice came from behind her startling her. _

"_Riley?" Buffy turned around her eyes wide as she saw him. "You're dead, this is just a dream."_

_Riley wrapped his arms around her pulling her to him, "What makes you think that this isn't real and that was the dream? You know I'd never leave you. I love you."_

_Buffy raised a shaky hand to Riley's face, "You're still with me."_

"_I'll always be here with you," Riley smiled and kissed her lips. _

_Buffy kissed him back, "I thought I lost you. I didn't know what I was going to do." She told him in between kisses. _

_Riley laid her down on the ground in the cemetery, kissing and caressing her. "Can I have you, Buffy? I want you with me."_

"_I am with you," Buffy replied still in awe that Riley was alive and with her._

"_Forever," Riley explained looking down at her. "I want you with me forever." _

_A smile played over Buffy's face, "Of course!" _

_A nasty look took over Riley's face, "I guess it's a good thing I got a roomy coffin then."_

"_What? Riley that isn't funny!" Buffy struggled under him. She screamed when two hands exploded from the soil grabbing a hold of her. "Riley, help me!" Buffy looked back up at Riley only to find Riley's face melting away leaving only Angelus._

"_I'm sorry; Riley can't come to the phone right now. But I'm sure you'll be seeing him very soon." He placed his burnt hand over Buffy's face before pushing down. The dirt turned into quicksand and her body began to sink. _

_The hands still held onto Buffy, it was almost a comforting embrace. That's when she realized that it was Riley. Riley was the one that was pulling her down, the one that was slowly killing her. When she opened her mouth to scream for help the quicksand filled her mouth and then her nose._

Buffy gagged and coughed, trying to breath. Her body jerked on the bed as she tried to wake up. Suddenly her body fell still as she couldn't fight it any longer, a single tear rolled down her cheek.

Part Eight

Xander told Spike that they should stop by Buffy's house since she was the closest. When Spike turned on Revello Drive he noticed an ambulance was parked in front of the 'Summers' residence and beside them a coroner's van. Spike looked back at Xander just as he jumped out of the car running down the street.

"Bloody hell," Spike swore and jumped out of the car as well not bothering to shut the door. He was met at the end of the driveway by one of the EMT's, the other one was busy holding Xander back not allowing him into the house. "What happened?"

"Please sir," Spike read the name tag, 'Burkle'. "You can't go in there." Her voice was soft and almost soothing.

Xander continued fighting with the other one. "Yo man, I told you, you can't go in there!" He said, obviously having to repeat himself because he looked and sounded annoyed.

"Charles," was all Burkle had to say and he quieted down.

"Please tell me what happened," Xander begged. He stopped fighting to get into the house knowing he couldn't get past the large black man.

The female EMT gently placed a hand on Xander's arm, "We got a call from the mother saying her daughter wasn't breathing when she came in to wake her. We did all we could but it was too late. I'm sorry."

Xander's knees buckled and he fell to the ground. He saw the coroner wheeling out a body bag on a gurney and Mrs. Summer's screaming at them to stop that Buffy wasn't dead that she was just in a deep sleep. Gunn had to move away from them to stop her when she started shaking the body bag demanding Buffy to wake up now.

"Xander," Spike knelt in front of him. "We have to go. We need to talk to Willow and Oz, remember?"

"Yeah… right," Xander said but he didn't move. It wasn't until Spike began shaking him that he really came back. "Sorry," Xander muttered and stood.

Spike sighed, "No, I'm sorry, pet, but we need to go. You should be the one to tell Willow. She's going to need you."

"Yeah," Xander said again but this time he stood. "We should go now."

This time everyone was at Willow house, they had just pulled up at the same time Oz did. Apparently Oz was going to take Willow out for lunch, now they were in her living room grieving for their friend.

"We're all going to die," Willow sniffled and wiped her nose on a Kleenex.

"No, we aren't," Xander replied and grabbed his friends' hand. "Me and Spike, we think we found a way to well not stop him but to hold him off."

Oz who was as quiet as usual spoke up, "What did you find out?"

"Last night, I pulled Xander into my dream," Spike explained. "Angelus never showed up and I have to say it was the best bloody night sleep I've gotten since this who sodding thing started."

"You pulled him in?" Willow asked sitting up straighter, "How?"

Spike shook his head, "I'm not sure. I just thought about wanting to see him and then he was there."

If the circumstances had been different Willow would have asked what they dreamed about and asked if they made with the smoochies yet, but with everything that was going on, it wasn't appropriate. If they made it out of this then she would grill her friend about Spike. "And you think that will work?"

"It's worth a shot," Xander replied.

"Alright, so we have a plan," Oz said still sounding emotionless though you could see in his eyes that he was in just as much pain as the rest of them. "Spike, you need to talk to your dad again. He is responsible for this; he has to have some idea how to stop this. If he doesn't believe what is going on, then make him."

Spike stood and nodded, he had the same idea, "I'll do whatever I can." He looked over at Xander, "You want to come with me?"

Xander looked at Willow and she gave him a reassuring smile, "Go on, Oz will stay with me."

"I'll take care of her," Oz promised.

"I know you will, man," Xander replied and kissed Willow's cheek. "I'll check in on you guys later."

After Xander and Spike left Willow grabbed Oz's hand with her good one, "Come on."

"Where are we going?" Oz asked as he followed her upstairs and into her bedroom. He had never been in her room before; her parents frowned upon having boys in their daughter's bedroom. Even though they were gone half the time Oz respected their rules.

"I'm so tired, Oz," Willow said as she laid on her bed making sure there was plenty of room for Oz. "And by the bags under your eyes you are to."

Oz sat down before lying beside Willow, the bed creaked under his weight, "Are you sure it's safe?"

"Spike and Xander seem sure," Willow answered before curling up beside Oz. "We both need sleep."

Oz nodded and wrapped an arm around Willow, "I'm sorry about Buffy."

"Me too, I honestly thought out of all of us she would have been the one to beat him you know? She was so strong." Willow sniffled; she still couldn't believe her best friend was gone.

Oz shushed her and cradled her against him until she fell asleep. He followed right behind her.


	4. Chapter 9

Title: Nightmare on Elm Street

Author: Forsaken2003

Pairing: S/X, W/O, B/R

Rating: NC17 (Graphic Violence, Character Deaths)

Disclaimer: I own none, all belong to Joss Whedon  
Comments: Always welcomed!

Summary: A killer is hunting the teens of Sunnydale High, killing them one by one in their dreams.

Warnings/Spoilers: A rip off from all the Freddy Movies, does not belong to me. Please don't sue! _Italics indicate dreaming. _Also if you haven't watched any of the movies be warned the ending is always lame, so be warned now.

Beta'd by: Dragonfly_64

Part Nine

When Spike and Xander got to Spike's house they found a note from his father saying he had to look into some information and that he would be home as soon as he could.

"Some information on what?" Spike asked as he plopped himself down on the couch.

Xander sat beside him, "I don't know. Maybe he believed you?"

"I doubt it, luv," Spike replied and laid down and rested his head on Xander's thigh. "I don't know about you but I could use a nap."

"Thought you had a good night sleep last night?" Xander asked and raked his hand through Spike's blonde hair.

Spike's eyes closed, "I did but I have a lot to catch up on. We both do."

"Sleep," Xander instructed before also closing his eyes. "A short nap doesn't sound too bad."

_Xander looked around and frowned, "Why the hell am I in the school library?" _

"_Good question, luv," Spike replied and hopped up onto the counter lighting up a cigarette._

"_Hey, no smoking in here!" Willow ordered as she ran from behind the stacks Oz hot on her heels. _

_Spike raised an eyebrow then proceeded to wrap his lips around the filter._

"_Willow? What are you doing here?" Xander asked looking between her and Oz. "And why are we here?"_

_Willow blushed, "This is where I usually go when I dream."_

"_Don't you get enough of this place during the day, pet?" Spike asked when he finished his smoke and stubbed it out on the counter ignoring the little 'eep' that came from Willow._

"_I like it here," Willow answered. "And Oz followed me," she smiled at Oz._

"_That makes sense for you two, but why are me and Spike here? This is one of the least likely places I'd go!" Xander said, wishing he and Spike were back at the Bronze._

_Spike jumped down from the counter and wrapped his arms around Xander, "Not so bad here, pet. We can go into the stacks and have some fun." He kissed Xander's neck._

"_Aww!" Willow squealed, "You guys are together!" _

_A smile played over Oz's face, he had known Xander was crushing on Spike everyone knew that. He never would have guessed Spike for being gay though. "So you guys were right. As long as we have someone in our dreams with us, we're safe."_

"_Safe?" Angelus made his way out from the stacks, "This is my world. You are never safe." He snapped his fingers and the library turned into the house that they all knew._

_Oz stood standing between Willow and Angelus._

"_What's the matter? Afraid I'll steal your girl?" Angelus taunted as he flicked his blades the light gleaming off the razors._

_Xander stood behind Angelus with Spike, he looked around and spotted a rusty old knife lying on the counter. Slowly but quickly he picked it up and inched closer to Angelus while his attention was on Oz and Willow. With a swift stab the knife was embedded in Angelus' back. Before Xander could back away he was grabbed by the collar of his shirt and pulled nose to nose with Angelus. _

"_Do you honestly think a knife is going to kill me?" Angelus growled. Before Spike could make a grab for Xander, Angelus drove his thumb into Xander's left eye. _

_Xander wasn't sure who screamed louder him or Willow, but it was her scream that got Angelus' attention. He dropped Xander on the floor and turned back to Willow and Oz. "Don't worry, little Red. I've got something special for you and your boy." _

_All Spike's attention was on Xander, blood spurting from the now empty socket. He didn't even notice when Angelus shifted into a wolf and began growling at Oz. Spike pulled his shirt off holding it over Xander's face. "God damn it, Xander, wake up!"_

_Xander laughed, obviously going into shock, "Easier said that than done." _

_Willow and Oz ran from the room fearing for their own lives when Angelus charged at them. Oz's hand was firmly attached to Willow's as they ran up the stairs. The floor was shaking under the weight of the wolf. When they found a door that was open Oz pushed her in before getting in himself. He closed the door and backed both him and Willow into a corner his body protecting her._

_Angelus easily broke the door down with his large head, he snarled at Oz before lunging his teeth sinking into Oz's leg. Oz screamed in pain as he was ripped away from Willow._

"_Oz!" Willow screamed as she sunk to her knees, paralyzed as she watched Angelus literally rip Oz limp from limp._

Willow screamed as she jerked awake when Oz's arm smacked her in the face. She shook as she looked over at him and screamed again and fell off the bed. Oz's body was completely covered in blood, his eyes open meaning he had woken up too late.

She couldn't look away from Oz as she blindly searched for the phone. When she grabbed it, she dialled 911. "I need an ambulance! M-my boyfriend… I-I don't know, please I need help." Willow sobbed she gave her address before hanging up. "Oz," She whimpered. Willow realised that Spike and Xander was still in there and that Xander was hurt. Cursing because she didn't know Spike's number, she had to waste time looking for it. Finding it quicker then she thought she would, she left a bloody finger print beside the number as she dialled.

The answering machine kicked in after one ring and she began screaming. "Wake up! Wake the fuck up!" She screeched her voice going higher than she ever heard.

Spike was the first to hear Willow screaming and he was wrenched awake. The next thing he heard was Willow screaming and crying, "O-oz is dead. Please you have to wake up!"

"Xander!" Spike grabbed Xander and shook him ignoring the blood and the eye socket. When Xander didn't respond Spike smacked him across the face hard enough to get a reaction. Of course the reaction was Xander screaming in pain but it was better then Xander being stuck in his mind with Angelus. "We need to get you to the hospital, pet," Spike helped Xander up holding onto him when Xander stumbled.

"We have to phone, Willow," Xander said the shock already kicking in when he couldn't hear Willow screaming and begging them to wake up.

Spike picked up the receiver, "Hospital now!" He hung up, that was the best she was going to get out of him. Spike had to all but drag Xander to the car.

"Spike… Spike I can't see," Xander sobbed.

"You'll be fine, pet, just fine." Spike said knowing it was a lie, there was no way that the eye survived what Angelus did.

Part Ten

Spike paced the waiting room, the doctors refused to let him go in with Xander as they wheeled him away on the gurney. He couldn't believe he had almost lost Xander. It was stupid to believe that if they stuck together in their dreams they be safe. Maybe that was what Angelus wanted them to think. It would explain why he didn't go after him and Xander the previous night. Spike led them all to Angelus.

"Spike!" Willow yelled as she ran down the hall. She all but jumped into his arms, it didn't matter that she didn't know him well, right now she needed that comfort. "Oz is gone," She wept.

"I know, pet," Spike wrapped his arms around her. "I'm sorry, he was a good bloke." He let Willow cry on his shoulder.

Once she calmed down, she looked up at him, "How's Xander? Is it bad?"

Spike nodded, "I'm pretty sure his eye is completely gone."

"Oh god," Her legs gave, if it hadn't been for Spike's embrace she would have fallen to her knees. "He's going to kill us all."

"Don't say that. Don't even bloody think it!" Spike hissed at her. "Da' he was gone when we got there. He left a note saying he was looking into some information. On what I don't know but maybe it was on Angelus."

"Do you really think?" Willow asked.

Spike honestly wasn't sure but right now he needed to believe that they all had hope, "I think he'll find something.

A doctor wearing scrubs walked up to them, "I'm Doctor Calendar. Are you here with Alexander Harris?"

"Yes, how is he?" Spike asked his hand firmly attached to Willow's.

"Are you family? Are his parents here?" She asked looking around for someone that resembled her patient.

"No, they didn't… couldn't be here. Please tell us, is he alright?" Willow asked.

Doctor Calendar sighed, she hated it when the parents couldn't be bothered to come and make sure their children were alright. "We couldn't save the eye. What happened to him? I've never seen anything like that; it was almost as if the eye was popped."

Willow had to swallow down the bile from that image, "He was carrying a pen the tip was pointed upwards. Xander tripped and fell; somehow it got embedded in his eye."

Spike could see that the doctor wasn't buying the story not that he could blame her. If that had actually happened there would have been ink in the eyeball. "Please, can we see him?"

"Of course, he is still awake; he refused to be sedated though the procedure." She explained as she led them down the hall to his room. "He is drugged up though to help with the pain."

Xander had gauze taped around his left eye. As soon as they walked in his right eye teared up. "Spike…"

"Shhh now, luv," Spike placed a kiss on Xander's forehead. "It'll be alright."

"Where's Oz?" Xander asked looking at Willow. The look on her face said it all. "I'm so sorry, Willow."

Tears streamed down Willow's face, "Me too. He protected me."

"I knew he would." Xander replied.

"We need to stop that bastard!" When the doctor left Spike peeked his head out the door looking to see if anyone was around.

"What are you doing, Spike?" Xander asked having to turn his head to be able to see Spike.

"There's a cart down there with some medications. One of them has to be a tranquilizer." Spike explained

"Why?" Xander demanded to know, "We need to stay awake. We'll be safe."

Spike went over to Xander cupping his cheek. "We need to stop him, Xander."

"We don't know how to!" Xander argued. "All you're going to do is get killed."

"I have to try," Spike answered.

Xander grabbed Spike's hand, "You don't even know what the fuck you are looking for. You could take the wrong thing."

Willow looked between Spike and Xander finally decided to help Spike. Maybe Spike could defeat Angelus. While they argued Willow made a decision, she snuck out of the room to the cart picking up veracious bottles reading the labels. The doctors at the veterinarian were more than willing to teach her as much as they could. They weren't use to having volunteers to eager to learn. "Here's this is general anaesthetic," She replied as she walked back into the hospital room where Xander and Spike continued to fight.

"Willow what the hell are you doing?" Xander yelled at her.

"Xander I know more about this than Spike does. We both know if I don't do it, he's just going to do it himself and most likely end up ODing." Willow explained trying to be reasonable, as she injected the syringe into the bottle. She tried to be as accurate as she could; she figured Spike would need the same dosage as an Irish wolfhound. She just hoped she was right. "Plus if anything goes wrong the nurses station is just down the hall."

Spike took a hold of Xander's hand, "It's going to be fine, luv."

"How is you going on a suicide mission fine?" Xander demanded to know.

"I'll be fine, Xan," Was all Spike said before kissing Xander and turning to Willow. "Load it up."

Willow looked between Spike and Xander again feeling like she should be anywhere but here. "Sit in the chair."

Xander sighed and slumped down in defeat, "I swear to god, you better come back."

"I'll come back," Spike said even though he knew his promise might be a lie.

Willow filled up the right dosage of the anaesthesia, "You ready?"

"As ready as I can be, pet," Spike said and rolled up the sleeve of his shirt. He winced at the pinch as the needle entered his skin. He closed his eyes and relaxed waiting for it to kick in.

"William," Rupert called out, as he entered the room.

Spike's eyes snapped open, "Da' what are you doing here?"

"I heard the message on the answering machine. Are you alright?" Rupert asked worriedly.

"I'm fine, Xander isn't," Spike indicated towards Xander his eyes beginning to droop.

Rupert gasped at the sight of Xander, "Angelus?"

"You believe me?" Spike asked prying his left eye open.

"Of course I do, it sounds completely barmy but I know you wouldn't lie. Not about something like this." Rupert replied. "I think I found away to stop him."

"You did?" Willow asked.

Rupert nodded, "When we set his cabin on fire he didn't completely burn up. I'm thinking maybe if we burn the rest of his remains we may just get rid of him."

"You couldn't have come a few minutes earlier, da'?" Spike asked.

"What did you do?" Rupert insisted to know.

"I had to do something," Spike said before his eyes fell shut and he began to snore softy.

Rupert grabbed Spike by the shoulders shaking him hard, "William, wake up!"

"It's no use," Willow said looking guilty. "He's drugged."

"Damn him," Rupert cursed his son. "You stay here and keep trying to wake him up."

Xander looked at the older man, "Where are you going?"

"When the town had him buried we all refused to let him be buried with loved ones or on holy ground. That beast didn't deserve sanctuary. Since he had no family to object we decided to bury him in the woods." Rupert's voice wavered he had already lost too much he couldn't lose William as well.

_Spike looked around at his surroundings realising he was back in the house that belonged to Angelus. "Spike you are a stupid git, should have listened to Xander."_

"_Come back for more, did you?" Angelus asked startling Spike._

_Spike turned around and glared at the other man, "Came back for revenge." _

_Angelus just laughed, "Revenge? And how do you plan that, boy? Nothing can kill me, I'm already dead."_

"_Honestly? I have no fucking clue, but that's not going to stop me from trying, mate." Spike picked up a lamp from the table and threw it at Angelus. _

_The lamp shattered as it hit his body. Pieces of porcelain embedded in his face and neck. He pulled out a large piece from his neck and blood spurted out, "Really?" Angelus laughed. "That the best you got?"_

"_Fuck, I hope not," Spike muttered to himself and looked around the room for another potential weapon. When finding none he decided to make a run for it hoping to find a room with something he could use to defend himself with._

"_Aren't you sick of this game yet?" Angelus yelled as he decided to let his lamb have a running start. _

_Spike darted up the stairs, only to skid to a stop when a little girl appeared about five feet in front of him. "Bloody hell; don't go singing that obnoxious song!" Spike glared at the girl who just stood staring at him. "Right, don't have time for this." He slowly walked by her keeping an eye on her in case she made any kind of move on him. When he got to the end of the hall, he opened the door sliding in before shutting it quietly._

_When he looked around he noticed his mistake right away. It was full of torture devices. "Fuck me." _

"_Ah, you found my play room," Angelus said from behind Spike. He picked up a large knife, "Your brother loved this one." He looked up at Spike, "It kept him screaming for hours."_

"_You bastard," Spike charged at Angelus. He threw a punch but Angelus caught his fist and bent Spike's arm behind his back._

_Angelus chuckled in Spike's ear, "It's been forever since I've just played with one of my children." He dragged Spike over to a mental chair that sat in the middle of the room. Quicker then Spike could blink, he was strapped to the chair. "Let the fun begin."_


	5. Chapter 11

Title: Nightmare on Elm Street

Author: Forsaken2003

Pairing: S/X, W/O, B/R

Rating: NC17 (Graphic Violence, Character Deaths)

Disclaimer: I own none, all belong to Joss Whedon  
Comments: Always welcomed!

Summary: A killer is hunting the teens of Sunnydale High, killing them one by one in their dreams.

Warnings/Spoilers: A rip off from all the Freddy Movies, does not belong to me. Please don't sue! _Italics indicate dreaming. _Also if you haven't watched any of the movies be warned the ending is always lame, so be warned now.

Beta'd by: Dragonfly_64

Part Eleven

"Xander," Willow stood from her chair and stared at Spike's body as blood began to seep through his blue shirt.

"Wake him up!" Xander yelled as he threw the covers off of his body and climbed of the bed ignoring the fact that the I.V needle was ripped from his arm. He gripped Spike's shoulders and shook hard watching Spike's head bob up and down. "Come on, Spike."

Doctor Calendar rushed into the room when she heard the teens yelling, "What's going on?" She demanded to know. Before either one could say anything she spotted the blood coming from Spike. She grabbed a pair of scissors and cut off Spike's shirt before applying pressure to the wound on his left side. "What happened?"

"I-I don't know," Willow stuttered out. She looked at Xander her eyes wide with worry.

Xander held onto Spike's hand giving it a squeeze. "Come on, Spike, you can beat him," Xander whispered in his ear.

Rupert sped down the streets of Sunnydale; the woods were about twenty miles away. It was already dark and no other cars were in sight letting him drive faster. All the memories of Wesley coming back to him, his first steps and first words even the first time he ran up to Rupert and jumped into his arms telling him he loved him. For so long he had been able to push them all away, keeping the hurt at bay but now he couldn't and he felt like he did all those years ago.

He sniffed and ignored the tears that streamed down his face. Now wasn't the time for this, he needed to save William. When he saw the trees just up ahead he pressed his foot down harder on the gas pedal the car jerking as he sped up. "I'm coming, William, I'm not going to let you down, not like Wesley."

_Spike threw his head back as Angelus twisted the knife into his thigh. "I really have missed this," Angelus commented. "I've been so busy getting my revenge that I haven't truly stopped to smell the roses, you know?"_

"_Revenge?" Spike asked through gritted teeth, "The only people that deserve revenge are the parents of the kids you murdered. You should be burning in hell right now."_

"_I think I've done enough burning for one life time," Angelus replied. "That's thanks to your daddy, isn't it?"_

"_Yeah it is," Spike screamed as the blade slid through his hand. _

_Angelus clicked his tongue "Isn't this fun?"_

Spike was put onto a gurney and rushed to a private room when more wounds started showing up. Every time they stopped the bleeding on one wound another one would instantly appear.

"You better start explaining this to me," Doctor Calendar said looking up from William's hand at Willow and Xander who stood at the door watching.

"You wouldn't believe us," Willow said meekly.

"Try me," The doctor replied as she added yet another stitch.

Xander stood up straighter, "How about you just do your fucking job? He needs your full attention and if you're not going to give it to him then find a doctor that will."

Doctor Calendar's eyes widened obviously caught of guard by the words directed at her. She didn't reply as she did as Xander suggested and turned her focus completely on Spike.

"Xander," Willow turned to look at her friend. When Xander turned to look down at her she continued. "None of those cuts are fatal."

Xander turned back to William to confirm what Willow was saying. "He's playing," Xander said in a low voice. "I don't know if that's a good thing or not, but it gives Mr. Giles time to get to where he needs to be." Xander lost all his energy; sliding to the floor, his eye throbbing painfully.

"We should get you back to your room," Willow suggested as she knelt beside him.

"He didn't leave me." His eye trained on Spike's form. "I'm not going to leave him,"

"_I remember your brother," Angelus commented as he cut away a strip of skin from Spike's arm, smiling when he received a scream from it. "I flayed his body, piece by piece." Another strip was sliced off, "I have to say he was my favourite."_

_Tears streamed down Spike's face, the pain was unbearable but hearing about how his brother died was so much worse, "Why? Why did you kill him?"_

"_Isn't it obvious?" Angelus asked as he swung the knife blood spraying on the back wall. "It's fun," He explained. "I have to admit I was pretty pissed that night all those parents came after me, not that it wasn't expected. I wasn't really planning to die though." He began carving into Spike's chest nothing particular just lines every which way. "But I have to say this is better. I never thought I'd be invincible."_

"_Are you sure about that mate?" Spike asked. He prayed that his dad hurried with his plan. Spike refused to believe that it hadn't worked and now he was going to die._

_Angelus looked at him suspiciously, "What do you know, boy?"_

"_Nothing," Spike said simply._

Rupert found the spot where he had buried Angelus' remains fourteen years ago. It wasn't hard to find actually, he'd buried it beside a dead tree that still stood. He quickly went to work digging up the grave. The grave was shallow and Rupert was thankful that he didn't decide to take his time while burying the bones.

A few minutes later the skeleton was revealed. Rupert had to shake himself of the memories of Wesley. He had a job to do and he couldn't afford to be distracted. Pulling out a can of gasoline he began pouring it on the remains. When the can was empty and the bones were soaked thoroughly, he pulled out the box of matches. The wind just picked up making it difficult to keep the match lit. Suddenly everything went still as if something more powerful than Rupert could imagine was helping him. With one last swipe the match lit and the flame burned brightly in the night.

Without another thought he dropped it into the hole and watched as the Angelus' corpse lit up. The flames rose making Rupert step back from the heat. "Burn in hell, you bastard."

_Angelus doubled over in pain, "What the hell?"_

_Spike sighed in relief at the break of the pain that was being inflicted. He watched as Angelus began scream in pain as his hands were engulfed in fire. Angelus looked up at Spike. "What did you do?" he demanded to know. _

"_Looks like someone found your weakness," Spike ground out, he could hear his blood dripping on the concrete floor._

_Angelus' body combusted into flames and he turned to dust before Spike's eyes._

Doctor Calendar froze as no more wounds appeared on Spike's body. She wiped her brow and turned to Willow and Xander who refused to leave Spike. "Whatever was happening to him seems to be over. Do you want to tell me now what was going on?"

Xander looked down Spike's unmoving body, "No, not really." He looked back at Willow, "Why don't you go home? You need some rest; you've been through a lot the last couple days."

Willow nodded; she still needed to talk to Oz's parents to see how they were doing with everything. Luckily the cops thought it was some sick psycho and that Willow was lucky that she wasn't harmed. "You'll be okay? Maybe you should go back to your room and rest yourself?" She could tell he was in a massive amount of pain.

"I don't want to leave him," Xander explained.

"We can have him moved into your room once we've cleaned him up," Doctor Calendar offered. "But you need to lie down. I'll give you something for the pain; it will be a rough couple months for you."

Xander hadn't really thought about how tough things would change for him. He brought a hand to his eye only to hiss in pain. He still hadn't figured out what to tell his parents, though he doubted that they'd even notice. Xander didn't even notice he was back in his bed until Willow pulled the covers over his body and gave him a peck on the cheek. "I'll come back tomorrow."

"Alright, Wills," Xander sighed and closed his eye; before he knew it he was asleep.

Epilogue

"_Spike?" Xander called as he walked up to him at the bronze._

_Spike smiled, "Hello, luv." _

_Xander grasped Spike kissing him, "Don't you ever do that again!"_

"_So it is over then?" Spike asked in-between kisses._

"_I think so, it feels different, doesn't it?" Xander asked._

_Spike nodded, "My da' did it."_

"_Are you alright?" Xander asked while looking over some of the injuries that were visible._

"_I'm fine, Xan," Spike reassured and kissed Xander again. His hand caressed the side of Xander's face a bandage covering his damaged eye. "The bastard is really dead, pet."_

_Xander smiled all the tension leaving his body. "So your dad just saved the world, what do we do now?"_

_Spike smirked and leered at Xander before pulling him into the janitor's closet. "Now you show me what we actually do in your dreams," and he closed the door behind them; the beat of the music still flowing through their bodies. _

The End


End file.
